Vampire Hunter D
Lead-in paragraph. Characters * D - A mysterious dhampir who hunts vampires and is the main protagonist. Doris Lang meets him on the frontier and hires him to protect her and kill Count Magnus Lee, A Noble who attacked her a few nights before. He occasionally battles with the urge to bite and feed on Doris. * Doris Lang - A teenage girl who hired D to protect her. She is the daughter of a (now deceased) Werewolf Hunter and she lives and run a farm with her little brother Dan on the frontier of Ransylva. Doris is very beautiful and has many suitors. While she was hunting a lesser Dragon close to his castle, Count Lee saw and became attracted to her and gave her "the kiss of the Nobility" intending to make her his wife, which she hides with a scarf. She promised D her virginity if he destroys him. She protects herself with a whip made from werewolf hide. * Dan Lang - Doris Lang's eight year old brother. He looks up to D and sees him as an older brother. D, seemingly taking a liken to the boy, gives him confidence and tells him that "A man never makes a woman cry" which leads Dan to become more self confident. He has a laser gun which he uses to protect himself, his sister, and the farm. * Sam Ferringo - An elderly doctor who is a family friend of the Langs. He sees Doris and Dan as his own and even had delivered them when they were born. He risked his life to save Doris but was ultimately turned into a vampire by the Count and killed by Lee's daughter, Larmica. * Luke Dalton - The sheriff of Ransylva. He is a friend of the Langs. * Greco Rohman - The Mayor's son who uses his father's power to get what he wants. He also lusts after Doris and have asked her to marry him several times. When he heard that Doris was bitten he tried to blackmail her into marriage. Later, after she still refused, he tries to rape her but was interrupted by Rei Gensei and his gang. He overhears the plot to kill D and kidnap Doris and steals Rei's Time Bewitching Candle given to him by the Count to distract D to rescue Doris. However, because he knew that Lee was going to attack Dr. Ferringo and didn't bother to warn the doctor, Doris wasn't thankful and still refused his advances. He was killed by Larmica in the asylum. * Mayor Rohman - The old mayor of Ransylva and father of Greco. He, like his son, is obsessed with power and uses his power to get the people of Ransylva to do what he wants. He is murdered by Greco. * Magnus Lee - An old Noble who "owns" the land Ransylva resides in. He is over 10,000 years old and is one of the original Nobility. He falls in love with Doris and wants to make her his wife. He is disgusted by D because he is a dhampir (half human, half vampire). He is killed by D who used an technique that Lee begged the greatest ancestor to to teach him. * Larmica Lee - Count Lee's beautiful daughter. She is as prideful as her father and hates Doris because she is human. She believes her father marrying a human is an disgrace to the Lee family. She tries to kill Doris many times but ends up helping her after she decides the Lee family name has died many years ago. She commits suicide by staying in the Castle when it self destructs. * Garou - A pureblood werewolf and Count Lee's henchman. He was severely injured by D but managaes to excape with Larmica. He is later killed by D while he was about to kill Dan. * Midwich Medusas - Description. * Rei-Ginsei - Description. * Golem the Tortureless - Description. * Gimlet - Description. * Chullah - Description. * Old Witch - Description. Plot Summary. It is the year 12,090 A.D. The world has ended, ravaged in a firestorm of man's wars and madness. But from the wreckage a few humans manage to survive. A few humans... and something else, Vampires. Doris Lang knew what her fate was when the vampire lord Count Magnus Lee bit her. An agonizing transformation into one of the undead, to be stalked by her fellow villagers or cursed to become the bride of the unholy creature and face an eternity of torment, driven by the thirst for human blood. There was only one chance, and as she watched him ride in from the distance she knew there was hope. Salvation... from a vampire hunter named D. Magnus has his own problems; his beautiful daughter Larmica refuses to let a human into her family, and is all too willing to kill the bride before the wedding can take place. Enlisting the help of Garo, a werewolf retainer, she attempts to kill Doris, only to find D in her way. Greco Rohman, son of the mayor, also wants Doris for himself. The same goes for the skilled figher Rei-Ginsei and his Fiend Corps. Both men are eager to eliminate D, as his skills and Doris' favor makes them see him as a threat. Doris knows she isn't the only one in trouble, her younger brother, Dan, is perceived as her weakness, and there are more than one person out there willing to use him as leverage against her. Adaptations *Audio Drama - Description. *Manga - Description. Cover Gallery Small image gallery with covers of the English and Japanese version. Trivia Trivia pertaining to this volume. Category:Novels